Wanna Cuddle?
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Fighter and Black Mage are wandering around. As it gets dark, the two decide to take shelter in a cave. There, Fighter suggests they should cuddle. (Implied Fighter x Black Mage, but could be seen as Friendship. Takes place before they meet Thief and Red Mage. Rated for language.)


**A/N: I'm on an **_**8-Bit Theater **_**craze. I remember seeing psyniac's fandub around a year or two after aforementioned fandub started. I got back into this fandom, finished the comic, and now I'm on a craze of it. **

**Since there is a lack of fanfic of this comic, I decided to add some. By that, I mean implied Fighter x Black Mage, aka Yaoi, aka Boy x boy. You could still consider it as Friendship, though.**

**I don't own **_**8-Bit Theater**_**. Brian Clevinger does. If I owned this webcomic... Um... Let's just say that BM's face would be revealed as an extremely adorable one. Oh, and there would many Ho Yay moments with Fighter and Black Mage.**

* * *

Black Mage grumbled as he and his travelling cohort trudged through the near black, borderline freezing land. For the love of Chocobo, why did he agree to do this? He swore to the unholy, demonic monsters of Hell that he would give Fighter the most brutal murder he ever committed. But, for now, he sadly had to deal with this. As irritating as Fighter was, he did make a good _shield _and, well, fighter; so it was somewhat worth it. Emphasis on the somewhat. He still found his cohort to be an annoyance... A useful one.

"Hey. Black Mage."

Dear Gaia, he wished his stabbing would do _some _pain. But no. He just soaks up damage like a tank!

"Yoo-hoo? Black Mage?"

He prayed that one day, oh, one day... He'll be able to cause some form of pain to that imbecile of a travel partner!

"YO! BLACK MAGE!"

The aforementioned mage was pulled out of his thoughts. Amber eyes turned their attention to fiery red hair, gray eyes curiously staring back.

"...What?" Black Mage asked, irritation in his voice.

"Shouldn't we find a town or something? It's getting kinda cold," Fighter remarked.

"So? It's not like it going to get dark pretty soon."

"But, y'know... Don't you want to get some sleep?"

Black Mage sighed. "Alright. Fine. We're too far out, so we just have to camp. Got any tents?"

...

"Er..." Fighter twiddled with his thumbs.

"You. Forgot. The. TENTS?!"

"N-No!... Yes."

"Your idiocy never fails to baffle me," Black Mage muttered.

"Mm. Anyway, I noticed that we passed some cave! Why don't we take a rest there?" Fighter suggested, smiling warmly.

Black Mage narrowed his eyes, golden orbs turning into mere triangular slits. "So, let me get this straight; Your suggestion is to stay in a cold cave. A dark cave. With no warmth other than my Fire spells. Are you serious?"

Fighter simply nodded. "Eeyup!"

The wizard sighed in frustration. "Y'know what? I'll take your damn word for it. Let's go this stinking cave you saw, if you even remembered where it was."

His _friend _make a happy squeal. A hand tightly grasped Black Mage's arm and he was dragged off, his free gloved hand gripping his hat. Why did he agree with this? Oh Gaia, he was going to regret this! He stumbled as he tried to run alongside Fighter; who continued to drag his wizard friend. The red haired warrior was grinning ear to ear, as usual. Black Mage knew Fighter was amazingly oblivious, but it seems that as the days go by; that lack of awareness seemed to increase to an astonishing amount. His IQ was probably in the negative zone, it that was even possible. Probably was. Black Mage suddenly felt his face being squished against Fighter's back as the latter came to a sudden halt.

"Aaaaaand we're here!" Fighter announced.

"Mmmf..." Black Mage grumbled, shoving the red-head away. "Alright. Let's get in this freaking cave."

He trudged inside the cavern, plopping down, rubbing his gloved hands for warmth. He nearly flinched as a pile of twigs and sticks clattered against the ground. Black Mage groaned as Fighter carefully placed rocks around the pile to create a bonfire, and speaking of Fire, Black Mage casted the spell on the pile of sticks and twigs.

"So... What we gonna do after this?" Fighter asked, scooting a bit too close to his friend, who was unaware of the situation.

"I don't know, kill creatures? Mug people? Burn a building?" Black Mage muttered.

"The killing bad creatures sound good." Fighter replied.

"Who said they had to be good?" Black Mage was smirking... At least, Fighter assumed so.

"Uh... Cause... We're heroes?" Fighter suggested.

"Yeah... _Heroes_..." Black Mage rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
He yawned. "If ya need me, I'm gonna get some sleep. I bloody deserve some."  
He tipped his hat down, so that it was covering his eyes. He crossed his arms, adjusted his posture, and fell asleep.

* * *

Black Mage didn't know how long he was asleep, or what time it was. But when he opened his eyes, and looked around...

He definitely did _not _expect to be in Fighter's lap, head pressed against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him.

Yup. He was going to kill this idiot once he got the chance.

He heard the red-head stir, and Fighter finally woke up. "Oh. Hey."

Black Mage swore one of those irritation marks popped up above his head. "Fighter. Let go. NOW."

"Hm? Why?"

"... Just let go of me."

"...No," Fighter simply said.

"I am going to kill you!" Black Mage near screamed.

"Ahaha! I love you, too, buddy!" Fighter replied, grinning.

Black Mage groaned. "Will it amuse you if I just stay here and let this happen?"

"Yup."

"God damn it. Fine. But I need to take one big break alone after this."

Fighter's ginned broadened. "Yay!"  
He tightly hugged the glass cannon. "You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop. Please," Black Mage snapped.

He nearly squeaked, feeling Fighter nuzzle his face.

"Huh. You do have something beneath that hat!" The red head jovially stated.

"Of course I fucking do!" Black Mage hissed. "And can you not nuzzle me?!"

"Why?"

"It's uncomfortable!"

Fighter had a slight sly smirk on his face. "Oh really? I see."

Black Mage blinked. "What's with that look on your face?"

"Oh noooothing."

"Fighter, what the hell are you planning?"

For a while, the armor-clad man didn't say anything. Black Mage narrowed his eyes, as if he were preparing himself for whatever his stupid cohort is planning.

Speaking of planning, apparently, Fighter planned on tackling his friend to the ground, tickling him.

"_Pffft_, wh-what,_ bwaha_, stop! NOW!" Black Mage shrieked.

"Nope!" Fighter replied, snickering.

"FIGHTER!"

"Yes?"

"STOP IT!

"No thank you! OW!"

Fighter reeled back. "What was that... admittedly weak... Punch for?!"

"You fucking deserved it!" The wizard barked, dusting himself off.

"Well, you didn't wanna cuddle so I had no choice." Fighter explained.

"...Come again?" The shorter male tilted his head.

"You didn't wanna cuddle so I had no choice." The red head repeated.

Black Mage's eye twitched. "Cuddle?"

"Uh-huh. That's why I plopped you on my lap. Cuddling," Fighter stated.

"I can't stand you. Did you know that?" Black Mage muttered. He sighed. "Well, we're not cuddling anymore."

"What!? Why?" Fighter whined.

"That's life, chuckles."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"For fuck's sake, no!"

"Pwease?!"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?!"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Fighter nearly squealed, giving his friend a hug, and pulling him into his lap. "Whee!"

Black Mage grumbled to himself, angered. He couldn't believe his was allowing this to happen. He was carefully crafting his plan of killing his idiotic cohort.

"So when the hell are you gonna free me?" Black Mage asked, irritated.

"I dunno." Fighter replied, smiling.

"...I am going to kill you. One of these days, I will kill you."

"I know."

Black Mage rolled his eyes. _This is going nowhere. May as well let it pass then slit his throat._

The robe clad male sighed, frustrated. He crossed his arms, near fuming. Not just because he was forced to _cuddle_, but he was getting tired of sitting up, and would soon have to lean back. And he did not want that to happen. But alas... Poor sociopath had no choice. Cursing under his breath, he, ever so slowly, leaned back.

Fighter raised and eyebrow. "Eh? Something wrong?"

"Yes. I'm being forced to get intimate with you." Black Mage hissed.

"...Intimate?" Fighter questioned.

"Yes, inti..." Black Mage paused. _Wait. _"I-I didn't mean it l-like that intimate!"

Fighter smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure!" The shorter traveller snapped.

"Mm-hm. Okay. I see now!" The red head smile widened.

"...Don't get the wrong idea. Your brain's already messed up as it is."

"But what's wrong about being intimate with each other?"

Black Mage was reaching for his knife. "Do not suggest that I am getting intimate with you or I swear you will breathe your last breath!"

"...All I'm asking you is what's wrong about us being intimate with each other. Seems normal to me." Fighter explained, tilting his head.

frustrated, the robe clad traveller sighed. "Y'know what. Fine. We're intimate. Happy?!"

"Yup!" Fighter grinned, giving his friend a tight hug.

Black Mage growled, ready to stab the stronger traveler. Fighter, on the other hand, was quite happy. He was finally getting a chance to actually get closer to his friend. He was surprised that it actually worked. And that he was actually cuddling with his buddy. He was just so happy.

He only wished that it could last an eternity, and not a short while. If it did lasted forever... Well then, his life would be perfect. Oh well. As long as he had Black Mage, his life was close to perfect, and that was good enough for him. He couldn't dream about his life without Black Mage.

Speaking of him, he was clearly showing anger. "Can you please let me go?"

"Nope! Still wanna get intimate." FIghter stated, smiling.

"I hate you!" Black Mage hissed.

"I love you, too!" Fighter replied.

* * *

**A/N: I regret nothing. I will go down with this ship.**


End file.
